


Pursuing the high stars

by Wordlesslywriting



Series: HQ! Rare Pairs Weekend [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, hq rare pair weekend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly all their meetings eventually lead to a fluttering hearts ringing in their ears before they realized it themselves.</p>
<p>(Aka small drabbles centering on Ushijima and Shimizu’s relationship.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: "Opta ardua pennis astra sequi (Translation: Desire to pursue the high stars on wings.) ~ Aeneas"

The summer air was scorching, dry and full of empty roads. The playgrounds were somewhat full with children playing with water balloons or something similar in that nature. It seemed like it was the young who were the brave as they ventured in the grassy backyards. For Shimizu, it looked like another day where to get things rolling for her rambunctious team. School was in, which meant the whole montage of homework and club activities created her routine seamlessly. She liked the way volleyball was consuming her every thought, it gave some purpose and she couldn't stay away from her team because they were simply entertaining.

 

If someone told her beforehand that she would fall for Ushijima Wakatoshi, she would have raised a brow and shrug it off.

 

But that's what happened one day. After the countless meetings they eventually accepted it and greet each other. With very few conversations it was funny how they came to a silent agreement to see each other in the mornings and nights. She would calmly sit on the swing watching the sun rise and fall, always listening for his feet around the block. Their eyes would trace to each other and silently say hello. She would feel her lips curve up as his tall frame would come closer.

 

As his body cooled off her mouth would quietly strike a simple conversation. His eyes would look at the sky with his body facing the different direction from her; but she could tell that he was listening clearly. His body would be stiff and awkward and her nerves would come here and there, but it was too pleasant to pass this bizarre acquaintance. During school hours and when volleyballs were flying Shimizu couldn't stop but wonder how Ushijima was doing. Or what it could have felt being in the same school, even in the same team. With his personality though it could have been maybe more comedic, with her the rowdy loveable team. But many times Shimizu was happier with him as an opponent to drive her team.

 

In the court Ushijima Wakatoshi was a monster. Raw power oozed off from his body and every play he was in. Over her three years in Karasuno, she always felt chills when she watched him grow stronger after every game. She remembers his face in the magazines Sugawara always bought. And when Sawamura would always repeat his goals when things got tough. The conviction he had made her always anxious for those days where Karasuno be held with power and strength. Shiratorizawa was in many ways their goal and as Ushijima was their ace, it felt like Shimizu had him in her thoughts more often. But that didn't mean she fully aware when exactly it changed from seeing Ushijima as an opponent to something more.

 

Even as her team finally made it the stage they deserved, she could feel those eyes briefly scanning for her. This was an honest game and he would play with all his strength; this wasn't the playground they sat next to each other and openly talked about nothing important. And Shimizu was okay with that; she wanted to show him who she supported all her three years in high school. This was her team and he would give it all he had because that was just him. Because this was a moment where everyone wanted to reach for higher glory.

 

And his honest actions somehow pulled her heart strings. She was starting to feel more like a love-struck teenager; and in all her years growing up she welcomed it.

 

That infectious feeling probably started with the beginning stages of their meetings in the those mornings where she saw his figure running in a blur. Where she wondered how he could run so fast and free from the noises from civilization. Or those early nights where he would run past the convenient store where she got her late snacks or had to pick up something that night. As passing familiar strangers they kept meeting up by fate or by chance. Rare times they would talk here and there and it made Shimizu lie in bed replaying everything they said. That was why Shimizu liked how straightforward he was asking to schedule their meetings after their a few months of silently meeting. After that as their high school days were numbered it amazed her how dedicated he was to the sport.

 

“I’m going professional after college.”

 

Of course he would, Shimizu thought. He was cooling off and she was sitting down.

 

“Are we going out?”

 

That stopped her heart for a second; Ushijima continued, “My teammates kept pestering about you and our meetings. So I explained to them that we were seeing each other.” He shuffled his feet, “Apparently, it means that we are. So I'm just going to ask again: Are we going out?”

 

For a short couple seconds that felt like hours Shimizu laughed. “Depends...do you want to?”

 

His eyebrows frowned and his nose scrunched in thought. In seconds his face went blank,or at least to people that didn't really know him. To her, she saw resolve, “I do.”

 

By then Shimizu wasn't too surprised by his frank voice, but that didn't stop her from smiling. “Then you can start referring me as Kiyoko.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual trip to the countryside got unexpectedly longer.

The difference between the drive to the city and countryside was notably stark, from the landscapes, the accents and travel. But what made Ushijima more inclined to think about the topic in hand was because he noticed his fondness for travel in between volleyball training/ season and learning how to juggle his bundling relationship with Shimizu Kiyoko. The conversations with her were always based on something random but, it somehow always made him curious at its course changing and forming new opinions for him. Like the shade of blue of her eyes. They weren't the bright pop, rather a cool blue that reminded him of early night shadows. Or how her black hair wasn't too short or too long, he didn't exactly know why he cared but he liked the length because it just fit her right. Especially when they sat on swings in any park after his usual run and he would watch her with her soft smile and her hair would float seamlessly. It was just the small little things that Ushijima adored and it felt new to explore about with her. Like how he grew to be comfortable with his head on her lap and watch her eyes look down on him. She would pet his head as she told silly little stories of her day. Her fingers would be cold against his hot forehead but feel like feathers falling softly on his skin. Ushijima wasn't raised to normality of psychical affection and he was naturally an awkward child but, the longer he spent time with her the more he liked when she incited these small forms of affection.

As a quiet couple by nature they found themselves with enough similar hobbies to talk and do. And one of them was traveling. After high school was over and college became their next step they both settled to apartments close to each other and luckily got accepted to the same university. When they weren't busy with volleyball and homework they traveled around the cities and countryside alike. The first few years their own apartments were filled with trinkets from their travels. The city life was albeit too loud for Ushijima but, he grew accustomed to lights and city soundtrack. It had its perks and both himself and Kiyoko took in full stride with the trains. Though because of the sheer numbers of people that took it as well crowded the lines and inside the carts, sometimes made Ushijima rethink about them. There were better weather days to relax and watch the scenery, and others where he would rather stay in the gym to train. But today he was more happy than he would admit that he liked riding the train from the close proximity to Kiyoko. Even for his awkwardly self, it still sent goosebumps and a rapid heartbeat beating his lungs and heart the way she leaned on him for support. It was just something wonderful about her dainty body being to mold perfectly when he wrapped one arm around her and gratifying triumph when onlookers witnessed who her affections went to. But for most part he plainly enjoyed the way she relaxed with his presence and touch alone.

During these train rides around the city they usually looked out the windows with Kiyoko would be the first to softly describe her day or topic of interest. Her hands would be placed on top her lap and her mouth would be curved upward as he would look at her and respond accordingly. Their hands would slowly reach out for each other and Ushijima would love when he had her hand and feel going from cold to warm in a mere of minutes. Just a small squeeze from her and he felt like his body would shut down when she smirked at his flushed ears and cheeks.

Then there were the trips to more farm-like lands that separated from the city life; with a family connection to the countryside it made it easier for Ushijima to show around his childhood vacations to Kiyoko. The landscape would be lush green and the air itself was fresh; but not only that but it was far more peaceful and relaxing to hear one’s thoughts. The way Kiyoko positively reacted was enough for him to keep bring her back.

“We hadn't had a picnic in a while.”

Ushijima looked up from his homework load as they ate in a quiet section of the campus. Kiyoko was looking at him with a shy smile. “Do you think we have time in the weekend?”

He checked his schedule and nodded, “After practice we can start driving by my grandmother’s home. There is this small park nearby that I have been meaning to show you.”

“That sounds perfect.” She looks down on her phone. “Your grandmother has been asking for us to visit as well.”

“Then it's settled.”

The day came and Ushijima saw her smile and excitement as they finished morning practice. When he cleaned up he noticed how she quickly changed for the occasion. After walking back to his apartment and getting in the car Kiyoko placed her iPod and connected it to play their road trip playlist. As they passed city walls and glass and into green landscapes Ushijima immediately feel at ease. With one hand out and holding Kiyoko’s he takes a quick peek to his girlfriend watching her window in serenity. It felt like everything was working out peaceful.

The sound that crept from the car wasn't good; and as he checked the distance to the nearest gas station either after a while of driving. After a few minutes Kiyoko noticed but didn't say anything. It wasn't until the noises were hard to avoid and they had to stop. They quietly got off the road and into the side; Ushijima opened the front as Kiyoko got the tools from the back.

“How far is to the closest gas station again?”

Ushijima stepped away from the car and looked at her, “Two-three miles.”

Kiyoko hummed and then looked ahead of the road. “Then I guess we should probably start walking.”

As Ushijima protested Kiyoko held a hand out to stop him. “I don't mind the walk as long as I'm with you. Besides this sounds like an interesting story to tell our friends.”

At the beginning Kiyoko started with a grin and joked about it being a chance to see how she would hold up against Ushijima’s stamina while walking. He made sure to keep an acceptable pace around her and asked if she ever got too tired. She would smile and unsurprisingly lasted longer than most people did.; in many ways she was thankful from all those jogging sessions she tried with Ushijima. On the halfway mark Ushijima won and got Kiyoko to piggyback after they were slowing down considerably.

“Are you sure I'm not too heavy?”

Ushijima kept walking like normal as he answered, “Not in the least.”

Even though it came from a bad situation Ushijima didn't mind the walk to the gas station, because he knew Shimizu was definitely someone he could see stay for the long run. As the landscape changed and the car ride back to their car when they got to the gas stations was slow Ushijima, couldn't help but feel good the way she leaned on him, still holding his hand.

“The weather is letting up for a picnic. Do you still want to go?”

Ushijima looked out the window, “That would be acceptable.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shimizu was always thankful for her time with Ushijima, especially when he showed how gentle he could be own his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been too long since I've written for this couple. And let me you tell you, I miss writing them so I took the time and wrote this. Plus, what helped was that I'm glad there are people who like this ship too so I'm glad I'm not alone with this ship. If you want to talk to about ushikiyo or request something then feel free to pm or talk in my tumblr (same name as this account). Anyways enjoy!

There was something about Thursday nights that made Shimizu too lazy and dubbed her day off after classes were done and saying good night to Ushijima after dropped her back to her apartment. Her body would feel heavy and stuffed the previous week’s load tumbling into her head. What didn’t help that it was only Thursday and that the week was not over. When she entered her door and walked in and waited for her boyfriend’s footsteps to cease as he went the corner and to catch the elevator she let her book bag fall to the ground with a thump and let her shoulders free from the wait. Shoes off, hair pulled into a high ponytail she grunted as she made her way to the refrigerator and looked around. Making a pass for some healthier snacks went for last night’s Chinese take-out and warmed it up.

Hearing the microwave on she grabbed her book bag and took it to her room and set it down in a corner and debated whether she should take a shower now or eat before. She didn’t have much time to ponder that fast as it dinged signaling for her to come back and grab her food. From her tired muscles she slowly walked back to the kitchen and lazily eat, letting her feet to relax from not standing up. Shimizu didn’t mind the sessions of running with her boyfriend in the mornings but as this week was unexpectedly her body had resisted on relaxing when they ran their usual routes. It made her remember of just last night’s events of Ushijima’s gentler side arising more often as their relationship flourished with time, because it was a fact that he was human and he was only getting better with refining his emotions when it came to her. He was still sorely lacking in areas but that what his charm of being innocent and curious of being in love. Not only was he a great athlete for a reason but those skills transferred into his daily life for instance, Ushijima was observant enough when they ran or went to the gym together when she was close to her own limit; he didn’t say out loud anything abrasive but he gave her a long look that made her slow down.

When he was about to open his open she motioned for him to lean down; when she held his hand and squeezed it for a brief moment he understood her. He nodded openly as he took a quick scan of the room before swopped in giving her a soft peck on top of her head. “As long as you understand don’t overwork yourself, its counter-productive.”

She could only smile briefly as she agreed as she went to into motion of stretching, signaling that she would cool off earlier than him that night. By the time they went back to her apartment it was late enough for him to insistent on staying the night to watch over her. It was peaceful and domestic to listen to him cooking for her and eating dinner together. They still showered separately but it was comical to see him blush when he finished and stepped out with clothes that stored in her apartment already.  Thursday only proved to have been stressful with three tests cramping her neck and how she still needed to help along the volleyball team and other mangers. After finishing her food and starting her shower, the water felt too good. When she finished Shimizu still didn’t feel like getting out so she instead filled the bathtub and sat down listening to the small droplets fall. It felt like it’d been too long since she’s relaxed that it felt too good to lazy around. It was times like this she wondered how Ushijima was able to make time for her while having to juggle not only his career with volleyball but his education.

Watching her hands and feet getting punier as time went on was a sign to get, as she reluctantly got up she grabbed the first article of clothing and put them on. Drying her hair was a slow process that she didn’t mind going to her living room and turned on the tv and clicked on a movie that was playing. Shimizu didn’t realize it was morning until hearing from her bedroom her alarm ringing. It was Friday and but she was happy to have not registered for class, but the volleyball team would still meet. Her body was still store from sleeping on the couch but she made her way of getting ready and leaving as she turned on her phone catching a text from Ushijima that he would a little late in practice since he had an appointment. The day dragged on and when he came he gave her his usual greeting mummer and brief skin contact of hands brushing past one another. Volleyballs and bodies running around cleared her mind as she walked with a clipboard and collected data for the coaches. She filled out water bottles and worked with other people that needed hours for majors of being in sports medicine.

“Are you free later tonight?”

Shimizu jumped inside as she heard his voice, she looked up from her clipboard as Ushijima drank his water bottle. “Yes, I won’t have any tests until next week.” She took a step closer, “Is there somewhere in particular that you would like to go?”

Ushijima placed his water bottle down and looked at the court as a couple of freshman spiked balls. “No.” he narrowed his eyes deep in thought. “I was just wondering if you wanted to go and eat,” he paused from looking at the court and then looked directly at her, “…unless you have other plans. Your friends from high school are in town are they not?”

“That’s on Sunday.”

“Hmm.”

The couch whistled other players ran for direction, “We can finish this during break.” Shimizu reassured him as he looked torn from staying nearby or going back.

“Alright.”

Walking at night was always cold especially being near a large body of water. The fountains that were close to campus were beautiful but they always made Shimizu shiver a little when she walked around them. It was calming hear the water flow, the streetlights sometimes made it work the way some were decorated in style. With one arm linked to Ushijima and having dressed up in a nice simple white dress she couldn’t help but smile as they walked pass the campus and went on a stroll. Its summer season was fading into autumn with the tress losing leaves slowly. But as of right now it was warm at night to not need much sweaters. They heard the cars passing, walked passed hundreds of people and saw neon lights all around them. When they got to the restaurant and checked in Shimizu felt lighter with Ushijima so close to her. The food was fabulous; the atmosphere was like from a movie the way Ushijima was strangely smooth that made her cheeks red throughout the whole night. His smile was still sincere that it melted her heart when he paid for the food and crossed the street to and walked to the closest park to their apartments. The moon was high up in the air and Shimizu was sure the stars would have been very bright if they were have been in Ushijima’s grandmothers home.

“Are you okay with all this walking?”

The faintness of concern his voice was sweet that Shimizu couldn’t help but pause their walking, “I’m fine, don’t worry about it I can still walk home just fine.”

“Only if you promise to tell me if you are getting too tired. I don’t mind carrying you back.”

Settling down and sitting next the park’s central fountain Ushijima openly stared at Shimizu as she touched the falling water and closing her eyes when a small gust of air swept past her hair, making it dance gracefully. Her bare arms glowed with the streetlights, her glasses glinted but all he could focus was the way her smile grew when and her cheeks turned into a pink hue when she opened and looked directly at him. She raised one arm to meet his and let him reel her back into his arm. His breath tickled her neck as she snaked her arm around his neck.

Softly feeling his body’s warmth and beating heart she couldn’t help but freeze when he whispered, “I love you.”

Her ears felt too hot, she felt his arms cradling her waiting for her to respond. Her voice was just as quite as she loosened her arms and made both her hands to his face. He searched into her face for answer and couldn’t stop a smile to etching his own she replied for only him to hear, “I love you too Wakatoshi.”


	4. Like a feather's touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima was told that love was a fleeting moment, soft like a flower’s petal; and it was to some extent. It crept in carefully and suddenly then, it swelled up viciously that never ceased to make Ushijima’s heart ache. But he was okay with it since Ushijima grew up knowing in the end it was just a part of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ushikiyo feels came back and this was born. This mini chapter is like a small POV of Ushijima from chapter one before they fully introduce themselves to each other.
> 
> Anyways thank-you for liking my stories and giving this small ship a chance.

It was childish, Ushijima thought as he settled on his seat one morning.  
  
It has been over two months since he’s officially started talking to that girl he met by off chance when he changed routes after a construction zone for the time being. It had been quite a journey for that small ache in the back of his mind to have the audacity to increase randomly and without mercy when he thought about her. It was a strange change thing to mix into his everyday chores and to maintain them in order. He couldn’t (and, mostly didn’t want to understand why) he was getting fickle over something that wasn’t about volleyball. Because, for most of his lifetime he hardly had any time to converse with his heart in these types of matters. As much it was a foreign territory to feel unsure of himself when it came to her, Ushijima tried his best to be not weak and to allow it consume his plays negatively. Unlike most adolescent, Ushijima continued to pursue what he was ahead of him after the taste of youth but, he sadly he still couldn’t push everything all of the time.  
  
He remembered her smiles, the twinkle in her eyes when he said something that was probably abnormal. She continued to talk to him the longer he went out of his way to take a small break during or after his runs. At the time Ushijma was curious why a beauty like herself would want to waste her time with him. He knew that in the sports realm he was popular, but when he wasn’t interviewed or in a game Ushijma understood that in normal situations people hardly went up to him like they did to Semi or stalk around like they did to Oikawa. It was just a fact that unless they were well-versed in high school volleyball players that were borderline ready to stomp the professionals then they wouldn’t waste their time and humor him. And for most of the time he was okay how people were, he liked how he was not as well-known to be able to freely run in the mornings and go to school without too much of a fuss. The matter of the fact was that Ushijima was used to how the world saw him however, this girl who he forgot to ask her name quietly insisted on making time to keep him company on odd days when it was allowed.  
  
He didn’t know how to feel about that; all he knew that his heart was starting to play nasty tricks on him the way his hands started to feel calmly when he thought about her. It was like a trickle of water from a loose faucet, slow, and recognizable at the calm early mornings. It was stubborn and quite delicate to mess with in haste. Ushijima only felt like this fondness of spending time with this girl was either going to ruin him or make him get a new heart after all the exhaustion he felt of his current heart was beating to his chest. It was tiring the way he felt all these emotions rile him awake on late nights; and as he stared at the white board he couldn’t stop himself from feeling embarrassed knowing one girl he met and talked to sparingly for two months was making his blood boil and color his cheeks at this moment.  
  
He stood up with the rest of student and greeted the teacher but, Ushijima felt like his head was getting muddle the longer he allowed this type of behavior to linger by the passing hour.  
  
It was like a feather’s touch, so delicate that it sent shivers around his skin. Ushijima sat down with the rest of the class, the clock tick and another second passed with his heart swelling and filling up. He scribbled on his notebook, and just like that Ushijima knew that this moment would last longer than lunch hour. He could see it now playing in head how lunch would run, Tendou would ask about the smile that crept into his lips recently with Reon and sometimes Semi trying to coax Tendou’s outrageous antics from overwhelming Ushijima’s predicament. And while Ushijima was fully prepared for this type onslaught he couldn’t deny that it would be futile to lie about his troubles. After all, Tendou could be creative on getting information. Ushijima firstly was thankful for achieving a good number of teammates and friends within his high school career; but what Ushijima felt like was that even if he did consult his friends he wouldn’t know where to beginning or explain this slow descend that was sweet yet cruel to him. It was interesting the way this fondness was starting to control his train of thought. Even as he jots down everything from the lecture there was still room for him to think about her and trying to guess her name. To think about what they could talk about the next coincidence meeting would be for them. Maybe it would be grocery shop or a café, either way Ushijima knew he would forget everything but breathing if he saw her face. It was refreshing to some extend but overall he did not how to handle this entirely.  
  
As the next subject around and a new professor came in the room Ushijima barely moved an inch of resolve or reached an epiphany that truly hit him. All past memories with his father and grandmother taught him was that love was not something to take lightly; it was source of joy and misgivings. It was powerful and it depended on the individual’s actions to let it sore and evolve. It could be forgiving, tolerable, peaceful and outrageously addicting. It was fleeting and everlasting. It was by far in a different space that Ushijima was sure he couldn’t step into it without staying utterly confused and hesitant with every move and thought. Her smile was just as soft like the flowers he gave to his grandmother when it was her birthday, her laugh was far sweeter than any sweets he ate and it felt like this ache would always intertwine with his lungs. Momentary, Ushijima felt bliss; good. All too powerful and yet weak. He glanced at his notebook, then the window as he felt his lips twitch.  
  
It was childish, he said again in his head.  
  
Still, Ushijima couldn’t deny this warmness that keep spreading from his fingertips to his toes. It started so faintly that in the beginning he thought he imagined this subdue touch to his lungs. And yet, today he found himself in this endless spiral of smiles etched to his lips, and an abundance of energy feeding him stronger plays. He was in this high that was positive for now and Ushijima wanted to keep it up for as long as possible.


End file.
